one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Vs Sasuke S2-EP3
Erza Vs Sasuke Description Fairy Tail Vs Naruto! Swordsmen Epic Fight Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE....... MINUTE..........MELEE Press Star Player 1 (Erza Scarlet) Player 2 (Sasuke Uchiha) Melee Pyrrha Nikos wends its way after saving Sheena of that mutant rat , how back to life ?, Where ?, How anger now his friends would react , especially Jaune to see her back ?, Pyrrha was so immersed in doubts that he was unaware that his next step Uchiha Sasuke , the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan , Sasuke if Pyrrha saw but did not care and continues on his way . Sasuke reaches the area where Ino and Sheena Fought , see the cadaver in front of the mutant rat. Sasuke: So it is true, some species of rats have been lurking in the woods the last few months , the question now would be , What are you looking ?, sightings have them seen to do things like track , and attacked people , that means they want hide what they are looking for. Erza arrives on the scene , sees Sasuke beside the dead rat. Erza: Your also investigate the rats ? Sasuke: You're not from around here , how do you know rats? Erza: They have been looting and attacking people, some were kidnapped . Sasuke: Do people Kidnapped ?, interesting , these rats hide more than they seem. Erza: What do you think if we work together to find the solution to this problem? Sasuke: Sorry , I have a lot of information that is classified here . Sasuke hears steps , pulls out his katana and she breaks wind, rebelling it was a rat that was hearing all the power to impress Erza Sasuke, then they discover they were not one but two rats , the survivor escaped , Erza I was going to stop him, but Sasuke stops . (cues Bloodlines-Brandon Yates) Sasuke: Do not intervene Erza is confused , he does not know why Sasuke let him escape, Erza ignores the words of Sasuke and goes anyway , but Sasuke stops short . Sasuke: I told you not intervene Erza: You'll have to force Sasuke: If so desire . THIS OUGHTA BE A MACH TO REMENBER FIGHT! 1:00 Erza and Sasuke crossed his two swords , after a series of three attacks taken away , Erza is preparing to activate one of their armor , but Sasuke appears behind her. Sasuke: Do not lower your guard Erza elusive in the last second attack Sasuke, but does not come out unscathed received a lower court finds upon returning to the ground , Sasuke seizes the moment , one pinned erza light. Then Sasuke is struck by a mallet picks, Erza was different, he wore a dark armor . Erza active armor purgatory . Sasuke recovers activating its Sharigan and dodging attacks Erza , Sasuke punches him in the face and proceeds to make a series of cuts Erza , erza ends near a pool of water , and to neutralize the attack Sasuke , use the empress water , Erza now wears a suit and rebelador this raises the puddle against Sasuke , the ninja ends against a tree. Erza cuts it in half but rebels Sasuke used a jutsu replacement . 43 Seconds Sasuke: Susanoo Sasuke begins to be surrounded by the initial phase of Susanoo , to cope with Erza , both have a small crossing of swords , Erza tries to attack Sasuke, but is surprised to see that it is difficult now with Susanoo , the seeing the situation, Erza uses Adamantio armor , now is literally a battle of heavy armor . Erza blocks Sasuke with his arms and goes on the counter . Erza: Take That! Sasuke takes distance apart , now apart from Susanoo , Sasuke is surrounded by black flames, now fighting Erza temperature increases as Sasuke they used both defense and offense to this fight , Sasuke manages to alienate Erza with Susanoo . Sasuke: Blaze Relase: Kagutsuchi! 32 Seconds Sasuke throws small protectiles with flames impacting Erza , the latter screams in pain , Sasuke gives the grace blow with his sword causing a serious explosion . Sasuke: Tch Sasuke leaves, but stops because listening to Erza , without thinking twice Sasuke uses his Chidori flames to where is Erza . Sasuke. Chidori! Sasuke 's attack is stopped by Erza 's sword , causing a shock wave , you can appreciate that Erza Lahore uses Empress fire. That explains how he survived the attack. Erza: My Turn! Erza begins a series of attacks on Sasuke , but the locks to activate the perfect susanoo , Erza responds with Armor wheels of heaven, throws a lot of swords Sasuke , but do effect to his surprise , Erza is avatida by Susanoo force losing its transformation , Erza can hardly stand . Sasuke: Die Sasuke prepares his susanoo for the deathblow . Erza: Not Die Today 12 Seconds With his last strength Erza jumps , manages to get on top of the sword of Susanoo , Sasuke sees Erza is well protected and no armor could damage.....exect one Erza: Nagakami! 6 Seconds Erza active The Nagakami Armor, to the surprise of Sasuke , a powerful burst of light is directed to Sasuke , wounding him and destroying the Susanoo . KO! Sasuke falls to the ground , Erza prepares his sword but just when he was going to kill , Sasuke activates Genjutsu sleeping to Erza . Sasuke: At this point the rat should already be in their nest , I'll have to deal with it later and know your intentions . Sasuke leaves and arrives almost simultaneously Lucy . Lucy: Erza?! Lucy checks like this and sees Erza is asleep , the up and leaves . Results (cues Fairy Tail-Erza Theme) This Melee Winner Is...... Erza Scarlet Post Credits Scene Deathtroke comes with the bodies of Cinder and Esdeath . Deathstroke: Here are your goods , I want my pay ???: Take, Thanks for your help Deathstroke: Whatever ???: Cinder Fall, Esdeath I have plans for youCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:T.O.M.U Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music